Zenith Toa Tesukatora
Zenith Toa Tesukatora are Zenith Species of Toa Tesukatora. Physiology Developed parts Its developed parts are its horns, wings and tail. Behavior It walks around until it is provoked. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain it is at the absolute top Behavior Towards Other Monsters It is extremely aggressive towards everything it defends its territory ferociously until the death. Abilities It can now summon ice meteors and ice particles Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its left horn begins to grow and chunks of ice fly into the air *Tired State: Barely Noticable Mounts It is mounted on its back Ecology *Habitat Range x it has been found in the polar sea and the snowy mountains *Ecological Niche it is at the absolute to and it will attack ferociously *Behavior It is extremely aggressive and territorial Attacks It has all of Toa Tesukatora's attacks and has new ones. Gr200 Ice Projectile: it slams its claws on the ice sending ice chunks everywhere before sending them at the hunter ice beam spin:it first spits an ice beam before doing a 360 spin while still breathing the ice beam Cold dance: it hops around leaving trails of ice particles behind then biting causing an ice spark to make the ice particles explode upgraded bite: it will bite twice creating ice explosion and then swiping his tail if the hunters get caught Chunks of Dry ice: it will send chunks of ice in the air followed with a roar that breaks all of the ice that sends it everywhere Zenith monster roar: it will roar causing the hunter to get knocked back extermely far away. enraged Ice throw:it will slam his claws in the ground and then swiping it causing chunks of ice to fly everywhere. Jump and smash: it jumps 2 times causing tremors (no skill can prevent this)and then does the zenith monster roar followed with a claw slam on the nearest hunter. gr600 Single Ice Comet: It roars zenith monster level and summons an ice comet False ice beam: It will do a taunt but instead of doing a ice beam attack it will send icicles at the hunter that pins them. Ice aura: It will fold its wings before then suddenly opening them again sending ice particles everywhere that causes the area in the particles to turn into giant ice crystals. Ice Supernova: It will fly around sending particles everywhere then biting to make them explode causing crystallization then followed with a Teostra like super nova but it is ice and has more range. enraged Giant ice beam: Its beam now has even more range and it breathes it twice Crystal explosion: Now every attack that has giant ice crystals at the end will now explode. Gr800 Ice Comet shower: Almost the same as single ice comet but it will first crystalize the area(must be i framed though)and then it rains ice comets causing extreme damage. Absolute Zero: It will flap its wings 20 times sending ice particles everywhere causing constant damage. Enraged Everything deals more damage and is enhanced. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts List what can be broken on a monster, and if possible, what effect it has on it. Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head =★★ *Tail =★ *Wings =✖ *Legs =★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = X *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun =★ *Blind =★★ Shiny Item Drops if enough damage is dealt to its head it will drop a shiny Material Items Legendary Dragon Treasure Slinger Ammo ? Equipment Carves *Carve tabber here quests WIP . Notes Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ = Category:Zenith Species Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster